


I'll Burn That Bridge When I Get To It

by inkslinger_outlaw



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Bipolar Disorder, Depression, Grief/Mourning, Medication, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Recovery, Self-Harm, Self-Medication, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:13:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27350269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkslinger_outlaw/pseuds/inkslinger_outlaw
Summary: I forgot I had written this like. Three months ago and never figured out how to end it. This is definitely read softer than my other work. It's about missing coping mechanisms in recovery
Kudos: 2





	I'll Burn That Bridge When I Get To It

Burning holes in my brain to burn up my past  
Swiss cheese memory faulty chemistry  
Snuff out the flames of my cigarette on my flesh  
What's the harm in burning to ash  
  
I miss it I miss it I miss it

Self medication is a high I'll always be chasing  
Heavy darkness heavy weight champion  
Sucker punch fuck me up  
It doesn't hurt at all  
It's as close to heaven as anything

I miss it I miss it I miss it

Feeling dizzy world spinning  
Hunger pangs to last for days  
Don't want to change   
That one can stay

No chaser quick liquor  
Blood ground down in my long sleeved obsession  
Detergent beats copper any day  
Flower petals bloom in veins  
Nicotine brain  
Tremor body mental strain  
God just let me lay in a grave  
Counterview fuck you it's not your deal

My contract's written in blood  
Here I go again running my goddamn mouth  
I have a loose tongue on scrambled egg days  
It's my own fault because I'm so obvious  
You can see every thread of me  
I want you to look right through me  
I wish I was the invisible man  
Get some help put it all up on a shelf  
Reach up touch dust I want to clean off

I miss them all

Duct tape my mouth  
Blindfold my eyes  
Run far away  
Die in my mind

Ignore it best you can  
Dim it down I know I can  
Break the bulb and eat the glass  
Blood fills my mouth spills over my hands  
Quiet riot guess I'm tired I don't feel good  
Any excuse to get rid of you  
Shut up shut up I can't stand you

I miss it I miss it I miss it so much it makes me cry

Love for all the rainy days  
My mood's just like the waiting grey sky  
Pour down arms open wide


End file.
